The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Lemon Love’. Heuchera ‘Lemon Love’ was hybridized by the inventor on Apr. 24, 2013 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA and assigned the breeder code 13-798-6. The seed or female parent was Heuchera ‘Citronelle’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,934 and the pollen or male parent was Heuchera ‘Coral Forest’ (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Lemon Love’ was first selected in the fall of 2015 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2016 from among thousands of other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses. Heuchera ‘Lemon Love’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2015 and by careful shoot tip tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Lemon Love’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.